


Never Out Of Sight

by JustInkOnAPage



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustInkOnAPage/pseuds/JustInkOnAPage
Summary: After the curse, Belle and Adam decide to go on all the adventures they had always dreamed of, as well as some others they hadn't expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only a fanfiction, the original characters belonging to Disney.

Belle blinked twice when the morning light filled the room. She was a bit disorientated, and took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was. She was in her East Wing room. Memories of the day before exploded in her mind, and she inmediately regreted not staying with Bea... Adam, she corrected herself in silence. "His name is Adam". She found it slightly absurd, to have found out his name now, after all they had already been through. Belle had wanted to stay with him, and take care of him for the night. He had almost died! But he wouldn't let her. "I'm alright, Belle" he would say, looking lovingly at her, with those beautiful blue eyes only focused on her. Besides, and even though she would have broken the courtesy rules in order to be with him, it wasn't well received that an unrelated man and woman, much less young and passionate about each other without being married, would share room.  
"Why must everything be so difficult?" She asked herself. She thought about getting up, but the book resting on the table next to her stopped her. It was old and ornamented, probably from Adam's library, but she hadn't seen it around. She grabbed the book with her hand and read the title. "Romeo and Juliet". Belle tried to contain a laugh. She opened it, and found a short letter:  
"Belle,  
I still think there are better things to read, but I found this at my chambers and thought you may want it. I know you'll start reading it once you find it, but reading new books is an interesting experience as well. You should try.  
Changing subject, I've been thinking of you all night. I can't wait to see you in the morning.  
I love you.  
A."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle came out of her room silently, moving slowly towards the West Wing. She walked along the hallway, hoping not to be spotted by any of the staff. As she turned right at one corner's end, her heart jumped inside her chest. Adam stood right in front of her, an amused expression on his face.  
"Adam" Belle said, slightly surprised. The name still sounded funny in her head, but it was even more surreal to say it out loud. It would take her a while to consider him as 'Adam' and not 'Beast'. "I was on my way to your room." Adam smirked a smile. "That's funny" he replied, "I was on my way to yours"  
They stood there for a couple of minutes without saying a word, simply observing each other. That is, until they realised how awkward the moment was.  
"Uhm... thanks for the book" Belle smiled at him, her cheeks quickly filled with color. "I loved the letter, by the way"  
Adam ran a hand through his long blond hair, slightly embarrased. "Yes, I found it on one of the shelves... I'm glad you liked it. But, still, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' is way better. At least no one dies in it"  
Belle laughed, happy that even after all that had happened, they still talked about books the way they used to. "Well, you like Hamlet- and everone dies in that one"  
Adam frowned his eyebrow, feigning confussion. "Wait, I thought we were talking about A Midsummer Night's Dream"  
"Well," said Belle, imitating him, "I thought we were talking about Romeo and Juliet"  
Adam let out a giggle, and nodded. "Fine. You win this time."  
She laughed as well, and shook her head in amusement. "Get used to it. To lose against me in arguments, I mean"  
The Prince wrapped an arm around Belle's slim waist and made her come closer to him. "Let's just hope we won't get into many arguments. Luckily for you, Belle, I'm more reasonable and calm than I was back when we met"  
Belle smiled as she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. "Sadly for you, I'm still as stubborn as always"  
Adam laughed as his face came closer to hers. "Perfect. That's why I love you so much. My stubborn Belle"  
Their lips finally collided, and both Adam and Belle enjoyed the feeling of being finally able to do that, a sudden burst of joy filling their chests.  
"I don't think it's quite proper for me to kiss you near my chambers without being married" Adam smiled at her after the kiss ended. "I hope your father doesn't think the worst of me and my morals"  
"Tell me, Adam, since when do we care about social acceptance" she giggled playfully. She was just too happy, and Adam too, to care about what people would think of them. "Besides, Papa knows how much I care for you"  
Adam raised an eyebrow. "Have you told him?"  
Belle laughed. "No, I haven't. But he knows about Montmartre, and he helped me get here last night. I begged him to, so I could warn you about..." she stopped herself there, for she worried about Adam remembering too much about the night before.  
"About Gaston" Adam finished for her, looking completely fine with talking about the man- or monster- that had almost killed him. "Anyway, I think- if it's alright with you- that it's time that we tell your father about... well, us. Before it, of course, I'd like to apologize to him."  
"Apologize?" Belle reppeated, slightly confused. "For what?"  
Adam stared at her not really knowing if she was messing up with him or she really had no idea. "For calling him a thief, and imprison him when he had done nothing to deserve that treatment"  
"So..." Belle started, trying to take the conversation to a lighter subject, "you're going to tell my father about us"  
Adam nodded slowly. "More like, we are going to tell your father"  
Belle smiled and kissed him softly once more. "Great. Let's make it official"  
"To be honest, it feels rather surreal to go ahead and make our engagement official, when yesterday by this time I was wondering if you would ever love someone like me"  
Belle smiled at him. "Well, my silly, wonderful, thoughtful man, I love you. I'm just saying it once more so you have no doubts about it"  
Adam kissed her atop her head. "I love you too. Come on, let's go talk to your father"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some headcanons of the Prince from before the curse that I found in Tumblr, and I will add some technicalities to them. I hope the author won't mind me using them for this fanfiction.

"Papa" Belle said, dragging Adam to her side. The older man turned to look at them, and smiled at the sight of her daughter hand in hand with that handsome young man. "We have to talk to you"  
Maurice nodded with a smile, with a slight guess about what his daughter was about to say.  
"Papa, this is Adam." Belle introduced them. She was going to add something, but her father interrupted her.  
"Is this your Beast?" He wondered with no resentment in his light blue eyes.  
His daughter and the Prince shared a look before she answered. "It's a very long story, but... yes"  
Adam cleared his throat, trying to calm himself. "I... I suspect we may not have started in the best of circumstances, and I apologize. I should have never called you a thief, much less imprisoned you. So... I would like to start again, if you allow me to. I'm Charles Alexandre Adam, Prince of France. But, please, call me Adam. Belle, that is, your daughter" he corrected himself, "and I..."  
"Adam and I are in love, Papa" Belle completed for him, sensing his struggle to express what he much wanted to say. "And we were hoping you'd give us your permission and blessing for..."  
Maurice's laugh made Belle leave the sentence unfinished. "Of course. You have my blessing. Adam," he said, looking at his future son-in-law "Good luck. My daughter is like an angel, but a very stubborn one"  
Adam laughed, more relaxed. "Trust me, monsieur, when I tell you your daughter and I have seen the worst of each other. We're bulletproof to each other's bad temper"  
"That's good" Maurice smirked a smile as he added: "But I don't want you to lay a finger on each other before the wedding, are we clear on that?"  
Belle laughed, "don't worry, Papa, Adam is a fine gentleman. He will do as told, won't you, mon amour?"  
Adam smiled and nodded.  
Maurice smiled as he observed his daughter and the Prince walk out to the gardens.

~•~

Once Belle and Adam were out, he let out a sigh. Belle smirked a smile. "Charles Alexandre Adam?"  
Adam frowned his eyebrow. "Sorry?"  
"Is that really your name? Seriously?"  
He laughed softly. "Yes. My father was very traditional, and he named me after himself and his older brother, the King. My uncle died without an heir or other male siblings, so my father took his place back when he and my mother got married."  
"And Adam?" She asked, not able to guess the reason for naming the child Adam.  
"That was my mother's idea. She was an infanta of Spain, and very religious. She actually wanted to call me Adán, which is my name in Spanish, but my father didn't fancy that name at all. He allowed her to call me by the English for of the name."  
"You're half Spanish?" Belle wondered, eyebrow raised.  
"I'm half most of the countries in the world. You may have heard about monarchies of different countries marrying each other. Well, your fiancée is a mix of a bunch of them. But, yes, my mother was Spanish." Adam explained. "She called me Adam, mostly to differenciate me from my father, but also because they didn't like each other and she found it enjoyable to annoy my father calling me Adam instead of Charles Alexandre"  
Belle nodded, understanding inmediately which name did her handsome fiancée prefer to be called by.  
There were a couple of minutes of silence, in which the couple enjoyed the sound of the birds singing and the soft summer breeze.  
"How was your mother, Adam?"  
He looked at her, his blue eyes focused on hers.  
"She was very intelligent. Very sweet, and soft. She loved reading, and because of her is why I love books myself. We used to spend whole afternoons reading in the library. She enjoyed Shakespeare, but she preferred Spanish authors."  
"Did she teach you Spanish?"  
Adam nodded. "Yes, she did. Most of the times, we'd talk in Spanish, except when my father was around. I'd call her mamá, which is the Spanish for maman."  
Belle smiled softly. "That's so sweet"  
Adam couldn't deny that. "I loved her so much. My father, of course, didn't. He couldn't care less about her. He'd spend every night with his mistresses, and never cared about how my mother and I were. Of course, if he came across me for some reason, he'd say I was a disappointment for him because my mother had made me soft."  
"How awful"  
"My mother would say he wasn't right, but after her death... I'd try to earn my father's aproval, even if it meant becoming a monster just like him. The first few years were the worst. He'd beat me up at any given chance, excusing himself with 'my son needs to grow up and become someone worthy of his future place in society'. My father and I never really had a good relationship."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Said Belle, sarcastically, "Did you see him before the curse?"  
Adam shook his head in denial. "No. I don't even know if he's still alive. He was, last time I checked."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't you want to find out?" Belle wondered. "If your father is still alive, I mean"  
Adam's mixed feelings didn't pass inadvertised by his fiancée, who waited patiently for an answer. "I don't know. It was far too long ago, and I'm not the same man I was."  
"Well, you don't need to decide now, so don't get all gloomy about it" she smirked at him, as she rubbed his arm with her hand, gently.   
"Thank you" Adam said, looking at her.  
She frowned her eyebrow and smiled. "What for?"   
"For understanding" he answered, "and for everything else"  
"Don't thank me, please." Belle said, "I'm with you, I'm by your side. As well as you are by mine. That means understanding each other. It's part of being in a relationship"  
Adam smirked a smile. "Oh, you seem to be an expert in these things"  
Belle laughed. "Well, I've read many books."  
"And since I gave you the library, I suspect you've got even deeper in the research" Adam replied with a laugh.  
Belle nodded with a smile. "Talking about the library..."  
"Yes?"  
"I've been thinking about making a proper use out of it. Maybe... maybe we could bring the children of Villeneuve and teach them there. Even if it's just to read and write." She told him.  
"Well, it is your library. You can do whatever you want."  
Belle shook her head. "It's our library" she said, emphasizing the 'our', "and you have the power of decision as well"  
Adam made an exaggerated bow of his head, making Belle laugh. "In that case," he said, "I'll specify on the fact—because I feel you've already thought of this— that it will be for both boys and girls. We don't want the boys knowing how to read if they can't discuss Shakespeare with girls, don't we?"  
Belle nodded as she laughed.  
"I just hope," continued Adam, "that the rest of girls in town have a better taste in books than my Belle"  
Belle's eyes widened as she opened her mouth in disbelief. "Was that a pun, Charles Alexandre Adam?"  
"No, I never. I'll just make sure you read them something else than the story about those hormoned teenagers that just wanted to have sex" he said, enjoying every second of messing up with her.  
"How can you say such obscenities?" Belle laughed. "Romeo and Juliet is a masterpiece"  
"It may be, but the basis of the story is what I said"  
Belle glared him a look and smiled, "I bet you were a hormoned teenager yourself when you were sixteen"  
Adam's eyes widened. "That... has nothing to do with it"  
The girl let out a laugh. "Yes, it has everything to do with it!"  
He smiled as well. "I don't know if either to feel complimented or insulted by you comparing me to Romeo"  
Belle raised her shoulders. "You choose"  
"Either way," Adam continued, "The actual purpose of Romeo and Juliet was to deconstruct and subvert the genre of romantic plays that had been written during the Elizabethan era. So, generally speaking, Romeo and Juliet was a joke"  
Belle looked at her fiancée with wide eyes. "Ugh. You and your expensive education." she laughed, "You're such a spoilsports!"  
The Prince bowed his head and smirked. "With pride"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright" Adam heard Belle say, through the castle walls. "Corneille, sweetie, let's do it once again. From the top."  
Since his fiancée had told him about using the library as a school for the village children, she had started to teach a young girl, Corneille, to read. Apparently, Belle had tried teaching the girl before she and him had met, but the people from Villeneuve hadn't found it appropiate.  
Now, of course, things had changed. Now, Belle was engaged to the Prince of France, and that gave her enough power to make things properly in her village. Adam couldn't but praise her.   
"She's amazing" he commented to Maurice, his future father-in-law, both of them observing Belle and Corneille reading together. Both men smiled dearly at the sight of the girls laughing together.  
"She is, endeed" Maurice nodded, "Just like her mother."  
Adam smiled. "I'm sure she would be proud of her daughter if she could see her now."  
"She would be" the older man said. "But not only for everything she's done in the village and for the children—in which you have helped her immensely— but for how happy she is right now"  
"I can imagine"  
"To be honest," Maurice admitted, "I never really thought I'd see my daughter this happy. But she is, and it is all thanks to you, my son."  
Adam bowed his head. "Thank you. Your words hearten me"  
"They are true, Adam" Maurice smiled at him. He knew what the Prince had gone through. Belle had explained her future husband's tragic backstory to her father, who had understood his son-in-law much better afterwards.   
Adam came near Belle, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you girls doing?"  
The young woman looked up at him, and smiled warmly. "Very good. Corneille is a very talented student"  
The little girl smiled as she blushed.  
"She seems like a very intelligent girl" Adam grinned kindly. "But, even the most intelligent ones need a break once in a while"  
Belle looked at the girl. "Yes, Adam is right. Do you want to stop for today, Eille?"  
The girl looked down, slightly embarrassed.   
"You can tell us, Corneille" Adam said, "If you want to continue the class, you can. If not, you can come back tomorrow"  
He was sitting next to his fiancée, on a short table. The girl came near him and kissed him on his cheek and right after she hugged Belle. Adam's eyes widened, impressed.  
Belle laughed at the sight. "You must know how lucky you are. Corneille is not very sociable, much less used to showing affection"  
"She looks very sweet." Adam smiled, "she reminds me of you. You must've been like that when you were a child"  
Belle smiled. "I was kind of like her" she gave in, "but she's smarter than I was at her age"  
Adam laughed. "I highly doubt that"  
Belle smiled, unsure. "Sorry?"  
"No one can be smarter than you"  
Belle smirked, "not even you, mon amour?"  
"We are equally smart" Adam grinned at her. "But your love for Romeo and Juliet is your Achilles' hill"  
"You will not stop bullying me about it, will you!" The girl laughed, "And let's not ignore that mention of Achilles"  
"How could anyone ignore it?" He smiled.   
She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No one can, I assure you"   
They kissed, eyes closed.   
"I'll never get used to being able to kiss you" he whispered in her ear.  
"Oh, just wait till we're married and you won't only get used to that" Belle giggled.  
Adam opened his smiling mouth. "Belle!" The girl's lips against his own stopped him talking. "I still want your father to think good of me, you know"  
Belle stood up with a jump. "Why don't you read me something, Adam?"  
"Alright" he gave in. "What do you have in mind, ma cherie?"  
Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want, I have no preferences"  
"As you wish" the Prince, standing up to fetch a book. He started reading, his deep voice taking Belle from the castle library to ancient times, to Ancient Rome, to battles, to enemies and fake friends, to love stories, and deceive, and together, Adam and Belle flew almost as they did with the enchantress' book.   
Maurice looked at them as he had before when his daughter had been with the little girl from Villeneuve. The young couple were deeply in love with each other, only a fool would not see it. And Maurice wasn't a fool. He had grown to care for his future son-in-law, and understanding the reason for his actions. The main thing, of course, was that he was changed. His daughter had helped the young man to improve as a person, and the father knew Adam had helped her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed and the wedding day came closer. Adam had realised that when he was looking for his fiancé, the most possible place where she could be was undoubtedly the library. As expected, she found her there. He stood there, at the door, silently observing with a smile on his face how she read the book ahe was holding, as she played with her hair.  
He started walking to her, which made her raise her head from the book to him.  
"Adam, I didn't know you were there" she said, "How long have you been watching me?"  
Adam smirked a smile. "Not too much. I could stare at you reading all day"  
Belle laughed, looking lovingly at him. "I couldn't possibly doubt that"  
"May I have the pleasure of enjoying your company as I walk through the gardens? It's a lovely day outside"  
Belle quickly stood up, with an energy and decision that made Adam laugh. "I would lie if I said I don't like your enthusiasm"  
Once they were out, they started talking about Corneille's progress in reading and writing, and how as it was proven that Belle was a delightful teacher, soon the library would be filled with many other Villeneuve children.  
"I've heard about somebody who—even though he's not a child— would like to stop being illiterate" Adam told her.  
Belle frowned her eyebrow. "Seriously? That's good news. Who may that be?"  
"Actually," he said, with a timid smile "I found out because of mere coincidence. Technically, I shouldn't have been listening."  
"Alright. Who is it, though?"  
"It's LeFou." Adam admitted. "He was talking about it with his friend, Stanley, I think his name is"  
"Stanley is more than just 'his friend', Adam" Belle smiled, "you know that"  
"Don't look at me like that, Belle. I'm happy for those two. They're actually a good-looking couple. Either way, the point is that LeFou wants to learn, and who better than teacher Belle to show him?"  
Belle smiled, as they kept walking. She looked at Adam, and realised something she hadn't seen before. A purple line—almost impossible to see— decorated his eyes.  
"Are you alright, Adam?" She asked, "you look tired"  
Adam was not expecting that at all, and tried to convince her that he couldn't be better. Belle almost believed him. Almost.  
That same afternoon Belle encountered Mrs. Potts, and directly asked her about it.  
"Do you know if Adam is more tired than usual, Mrs. Potts?"  
"Well, he hasn't told me anything, but I believe he doesn't sleep rather well lately, poppet. None of us do, really. I'm surprised you do"  
Belle shook her head. "I don't either, but..."  
"After all the master has gone through, it is normal that he doesn't sleep very well. I'm sure he just needs some time to recover" Mrs. Potts said in an attempt to reassure her.  
"How exactly do you know about Adam not sleeping well? I hope it doesn't sound intrusive or anything, it's just that I'm worried about him, and I can't understand why wouldn't he tell me about it"  
"It's alright, dear. I think he hasn't told you because he may feel like it would be stupid to worry you about silly things. I know because I bring him his morning tea to bed, and sometimes he's already up when I arrive, which is pretty early in the morning" Mrs. Potts explained.  
Belle nodded, assimilating all the information received.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." She hugged her—not in vain Mrs. Potts was the motherly figure at the castle— and went out.

That night, Belle woke up from her own nightmares. Looking at the ceiling, she remembered that Adam could be in the same situation, and, still trembling because of the emotions awakened by dreams, she stood up and came out of her room. The castle was silent, its inhabitants asleep. Belle walked through the hallway of the West Wing until she reached Adam's chambers. She swallowed nervously, for she was aware of the impropriety of what she was about to do, but she figured out there were more important things than worrying about such banalities.  
She opened the door, trying to make no noise. The room was dark, but as her eyes got accustomed to the lack of light, she was able to distinguish Adam sleeping on his bed. He seemed uneasy, even in dreams, for he muttered words as he shook his head, like trying to run from an invisible enemy.  
Belle moved towards the bed, and placed a hand on his arm, moving it gently. "Adam" she whispered, "Adam, my love"  
Adam finally opened his eyes, worry shinning in his blue irises as he looked at her. His whole body trembled, and Belle wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him, pressing him to her chest. "It's alright, you're safe. You're with me" Adam closed his eyes, relief painted in his features. Then, after calming down, he asked, "Belle, what are you doing here?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. And it seems I'm not the only one" Adam lowered his head over that statement. "When did you plan on telling me, Adam?" Belle asked him, "Were you going to stay like this until the wedding? Darling, you wouldn't even be able to stand by the time our wedding came"  
"I didn't want to worry you." He admitted. "I was hoping it would fade as the days passed, sometimes it does, but other times it increases."  
Belle sighed, and decidedly sat on one of the sides of the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Adam asked, completely puzzled, as she pushed him, making him move to one side of the bed.  
"I may be thin, but I still need my space in the bed if I'm going to sleep here"  
"But, Belle..."  
"But, Belle, nothing" she smiled, "we both need to sleep, and I feel like sleeping next to each other will considerably help in that purpose. It's not like we'll wake up without our virginity by morning"  
Adam smiled. "What will your father say?"  
Belle kissed him. "I won't tell him if you don't tell him" she covered her body as well as Adam's with the sheets and lay on the pillow. "Sleep well, my love"  
Adam kissed her forehead before doing the same.  
"You too"


End file.
